tales_of_talesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tales of Symphonia
Tales of Symphonia ist das fünfte Spiel der Hauptreihe und das erste, das je im europäischen Handel erhältlich war. Das Spiel erschien ursprünglich für den Nintendo Gamecube, erhielt in Japan jedoch eine weitere Version auf der Playstation 2. Im Frühjahr 2014 soll das Remake Tales of Symphonia Chronicles erscheinen, in dem sowohl eine überarbeitete Fassung von Tales of Symphonia als auch von Tales of Symphonia - Dawn of the new World enthalten sein werden. Charaktere Protagonisten *'Lloyd Irving': Lloyd ist ein junger Schwertkämpfer und Kindheitsfreund der Auserwählten Colette Brunel. Bei einem Zwerg aufgewachsen, beherrscht er das Grundlegende der Zwergenschmiede. Nach einem von ihm verschuldeten Überfall auf sein Heimatdorf Iselia entscheidet Lloyd sich, seine Freundin auf ihrer Reise zu begleiten. *'Colette Brunel': Die Auserwählte von Sylvarant ist eine herzensgute Seele, die sich den Weltfrieden wünscht. Um ihre Welt zu retten, begibt sie sich auf die Reise, um als Engel wiedergeboren zu werden und das Mana in ihre Heimat zurückzubringen. *'Genis Sage': Ein Kindheitsfreund von Colette und Lloyd. Für sein Alter ist er ziemlich klug, gibt damit allerdings auch hin und wieder gern an. Er beherrscht mächtige Elementarmagie und kämpft mit einem Kendama. Er ist der kleine Bruder von Raine Sage. *'Raine Sage': Genis' ältere Schwester ist die Lehrerin von Iselia. Sie erfüllt die Rolle der Heilerin und bringt Gegner mit mächtiger Licht-Magie zur Strecke. Sie mag manchmal harsch wirken, ist allerdings die Mutterfigur der Gruppe und kümmert sich um jeden mehr oder weniger liebevoll. *'Kratos Aurion': Ein Söldner, der Colette gegen Bezahlung auf ihrer Reise begleitet. Er kämpft mit Schwert und Schild und ist im Kampf äußerst gewandt. *'Sheena Fujibayashi': Eine junge Ninja, die dem Fujibayashi-Ninjaklan entstammt. Um ihre Welt zu retten, reiste sie nach Sylvarant. Ihr ursprünglicher Plan hieß, Colette zu ermorden. Schließlich freundete sie sich stattdessen mit ihr an. Ihre Fähigkeit zum Paktieren ist für die Gruppe von unschätzbarem Wert. *'Zelos Wilder': Der Auserwählte von Tethe'alla, der ein oberflächlich lockeres und einfaches Leben führt. Er verlor seine Eltern und lebt in Meltokio, Tethe'allas Heimatstadt, wo er als wichtiger Adliger großgeworden ist. Hierarchisch stehen über ihm nur der König und dessen Tochter. Zelos nutzt quasi jede Möglichkeit, um mit allem zu flirten, was ihm weiblich und willig erscheint. *'Presea Combatir': Eine junge Holzfällerin aus dem kleinen Dorf Ozette. Als Opfer eines speziellen Exspheres stoppte ihre Alterung, doch sie kann Äxte einhändig stemmen, die andere nicht einmal anheben können. Sie ist sehr ruhig und zeigt kaum bis keine Emotionen, da diese von ihrem Exsphere unterdrückt werden. *'Regal Bryant': Ein Gefangener, durch Fesseln gebunden, der von der Kirche von Martel den Auftrag erhielt, die Auserwählte zu finden und dadurch zur Gruppe geriet. Er büßt für ein Verbrechen, das er vor langer Zeit beging und sich selbst nicht vergeben kann, obgleich die Gesellschaft nicht in ihm den Täter sah. Antagonisten *'Mithos Yggdrasill': Der Anführer von Cruxis und den Desians möchte ein Zeitalter der Leblosen Wesen einführen, um Diskriminierung zu beenden. Zudem suchte er nach einem Gefäß für die Seele seiner verstorbenen Schwester. *'Pronyma': Die Anführerin der Fünf Großfürsten ist eine direkte Untergebene von Mithos. Als solche hat sie mehr Kontakt zu ihm und in den oberen Ebenen der Hierarchie zu befehlen, weshalb sie keine eigene Menschenfarm besitzt. *'Rodyle': Einer der Fünf Großfürsten, der in der Isolierten Menschenfarm am gestohlenen Angelus-Projekt arbeitete, um einen Cruxis-Kristall herzustellen. Dieser wuchs in Presea heran, wurde jedoch gestoppt, kurz bevor er sie getötet hätte und endgültig herangewachsen wäre. *'Kvar': Einer der Fünf Großfürsten und ursprünglicher Verfasser der Idee eines Angelus-Projekts. Sein Projekt diente jedoch nicht zur Herstellung von Cruxis-Kristallen, sondern zum Züchten einer neuen Art der Exspheres. Sein einziger erfolgreicher Versuch wuchs in Anna Irving, Lloyds Mutter, heran und kam mit ihrer Flucht abhanden. *'Forcystus': Einer der Fünf Großfürsten, dessen Menschenfarm an Iselia angrenzt. Er hatte einen Nichtangriffspakt mit Phaidra Brunel, Colettes Großmutter, abgeschlossen, um Colette vor den Desians zu schützen. Er war als Held der Desians bekannt. *'Magnius': Einer der Fünf Großfürsten, dessen Menschenfarm in der Nähe von Palmacosta siedelt. Er zwang den Gouverneur von Palmacosta dazu, ihm große Mengen an Gald zu überreichen, indem er dessen Frau Clara Dorr mit einem Exsphere infizierte und in ein Exbelua verwandelte. Sonstige Charaktere *'Yuan Ka-Fai': Einer der vier Seraphen und Anführer der Abtrünnigen, deren Ziel es ist, Mithos zu stoppen, um die Welten vor dem endgültigen Untergang zu bewahren. Yuan ist gemeinsam mit Kratos Aurion, Mithos Yggdrasill und Martel Yggdrasill ein Held aus dem Kharlan-Krieg. Story Setting Tales of Symphonia spielt in den beiden Welten Sylvarant und Tethe'alla, die einst eine Welt waren, aber im Kharlan-Krieg gespalten worden sind. Zum Schluss werden sie wiedervereint und bilden die Welt Aselia, in der etwa viertausend Jahre später Tales of Phantasia spielt. Plot Colette Brunel, die junge Auserwählte von Sylvarant, lebt in dem Dorf Iselia, das vor den Halbelfen der Desians geschützt ist, weil ihre Familie nach ihrer Geburt einen Nichtangriffspakt mit ihnen geschlossen hatte. An ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag empfängt Colette das Orakel von Cruxis, der religiösen Organisation, und lernt den Engel Remiel kennen Colette begibt sich in Begleitung des Söldners Kratos Aurion und ihrer Lehrerin Raine Sage auf die Suche nach den Siegeln, um Sylvarant wieder erblühen zu lassen. Unterdessen begeben ihre besten Freunde Lloyd Irving, ein Mensch, der von dem Zwerg Dirk großgezogen wurde, und Genis Sage, Raines jüngerer Bruder, sich auf die nahegelegene Menschenfarm von Iselia und brechen damit den Vertrag, dass sich keiner auf das Gelände der Halbelfen wagen soll, wenn Iselia nicht angegriffen werden soll. Deshalb zerstört Forcystus, der Leiter der hiesigen Menschenfarm, Iselia, und Lloyd und Genis werden verbannt. Gemeinsam machen die beiden sich auf den Weg, Colette einzuholen, um sie zu begleiten. Nachdem Lloyd und Genis auf Colette, Kratos und Raine treffen, begeben sie sich auf die Suche nach den Siegeln, durch die Colette Stück für Stück zum Engel wird. Doch mit jeder erlangten Engelsfähigkeit ging auch der Verlust ihrer Menschlichkeit einher. Außerdem wird Colette nicht nur von den Desians in tödlicher Absicht verfolgt, sondern auch von der jungen Assassine Sheena Fujibayashi, die den Mord an ihr zum Wohl ihrer Heimat begehen muss. Durch Sheena erfährt die Gruppe von Tethe’alla, Sylvarants Zwillingswelt, die sterben wird, wenn es Colette gelingen sollte, als Engel wiedergeboren zu werden. Dennoch wird Sheena nach einer Vereinigung mit ihren eigentlichen Feinden Teil der Gruppe, denn gemeinsam infiltrierten sie die Menschenfarm von Asgard, um die Menschen aus Luin zu befreien, die Sheena freundlich entgegengekommen sind. Auf der Menschenfarm erfahren sie von der wahren Natur von Exspheres, den Steinen, die sie verwenden, um ihre körperlichen Stärken zu erhöhen, und zweifeln an deren Nutzung. Doch sie setzen ihren Weg fort und schließlich gelingt es Colette, alle Siegel zu brechen und zum Turm des Heils zu gelangen, wo Remiel sie erwartet. Remiel enthüllt, dass Colettes Körper, nachdem ihr auch der letzte Rest Menschlichkeit genommen wurde, als Gefäß für die Göttin Martel dienen soll, die damit wiederbelebt wird und das Land von Sylvarant mit Mana beschenkt. Ehe Kratos jedoch, der Remiel tötet und die Gruppe verrät, Colette mit sich nehmen kann, werden Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Sheena und Colette von Unbekannten gerettet. Der Unbekannte stellt sich als Yuan heraus, der Anführer der Abtrünnigen, die gegen Cruxis arbeiten, und Yuan ist ebenfalls ein ehemaliger Gefährte von Yggdrasill, der der Gruppe am Turm des Heils begegnet ist und sich als Anführer von Cruxis herausstellt, das die Kirche von Martel leitet. Sheena kennt Yuan bereits, da er ihr angeboten hat, sie nach Sylavrant zu schicken, um die Engelswerdung von Colette aufzuhalten. Sie weiß, dass Yuan in seiner Basis die Rheairds versteckt, mit denen sie zurück nach Tethe’alla gelangen können. Die Gruppe entscheidet sich, nach Tethe’alla zu reisen, um einen Weg zu finden, Colette von ihrem jetzigen Zustand zu befreien und beide Welten vor einem drastischen Manaverlust zu bewahren. In Tethe’alla trennt die Gruppe sich von Sheena, die ihr Versagen berichten muss, und schließt sich stattdessen mit dem Auserwählten von Tethe’alla Zelos Wilder und der jungen Holzfällerin Presea Combatir zusammen. Außerdem werden sie mit der harschen Diskriminierung von Halbelfen konfrontiert, da Raine und Genis sich nicht als Elfen herausstellen, sondern als Halbelfen. Als Verbrecher verfolgt, schließt die Gruppe sich mit dem Gefangenen Regal Bryant zusammen, der sich als Präsident und einflussreichster Herzog von Tethe’alla herausstellt. Mithilfe des Zwerges Altessa finden sie einen Weg, sowohl Colette als auch Presea von den negativen Effekten ihrer Cruxis-Kristalle zu befreien. Danach entscheiden sie sich, einen Weg zu finden, das Sanduhren-System der beiden Welten, die um Mana konkurrieren, zu unterbrechen. Sie begegnen Mithos, einem jungen Halbelfen, der sich als Yggdrasil herausstellt, dem sie zuvor schon am Turm des Heils begegnet sind. Mithos sucht einen neuen Körper für die Seele seiner längst verstorbenen Schwester und führte damit die Kontrolle der Heiratsschließung in beiden Welten ein, um jemanden zu züchten, der dieselbe Manasignatur hat wie Martel. Dies ist ihm bei Colette gelungen. Mithilfe von Sheena, die eine Beschwörerin ist, schließt die Gruppe Pakte mit den acht Beschwörungsgeistern, um damit den Käfig aufzulösen, den die Geister mit ihrem Mana um den Keim des alten Weltenbaumes geschlossen haben, denn in diesem Keim liegt Martels Seele, die durch das Mana am Leben erhalten wird. Doch mit der Auflösung der Mana-Konnexe wächst der Keim zu unglaublicher Größe heran und droht, Martels Seele zu verschlingen. Den daraus entstandenen Weltenbaum, der ganze Landflächen von Sylvarant zerstört, vernichtet Sheena, indem sie das Mana ihrer Beschwörungsgeister in die Mana-Kanone einfließen lässt und den Baum damit beschießt. Schließlich stellen sie sich, nach einem Verrat durch Zelos, der mit Cruxis zusammenarbeitete, um sich selbst den Pflichten als Auserwählten zu entbinden und diese seiner Schwester zu übertragen, Yggdrasil und besiegen ihn. Zelos schließt sich wieder an, nachdem er Aionis besorgen konnte, mit dem es auch Menschen möglich ist, das Ewige Schwert zu führen, sofern es unter bestimmen Umständen zu einem Ring geschmiedet wird. Das Ewige Schwert wurde von Mithos so erschaffen, dass nur jene mit Elfenblut es halten können. Mit dem Ewigen Schwert teilte Mithos einst die Welten, um das verworrene System einzuführen. Sheena schließt einen Pakt mit Origin und sie erhalten das Ewige Schwert. Nach einem erneuten Kampf gegen Mithos, dessen Seele in seinem Cruxis-Kristall überlebte, gelingt es Lloyd mithilfe des Ewigen Schwertes, den Mana-Keim zu erreichen, damit ein neuer Weltenbaum wächst, und Tethe’alla und Sylvarant wieder zu vereinen. Als Namensgeber des neuen Weltenbaumes steht Lloyd unter dem Schutz des neuen Baumgeistes Martel. Martel ist nicht nur Mithos' Schwester, sondern auch Mithos selbst und alle Seelen der Verstorbenen, die an sie geglaubt und ihr Leben für sie gelassen haben. Mit dem neuen Weltenbaum steht der vereinten Welt von Aselia eine Ära des Wohlstandes bevor. Features Präsentation Wie Namco Bandai das Spiel angekündigt hat etc. Kampfsystem Welches Kampfsystem genutzt wurde und eine kleine Beschreibung, wie es abläuft Sonstiges Sowas wie Skits, Overlimits und andere, sehr Gamespezifische Dinge, jedes mit eigener Überschrift 3. Sonstiges wird hierbei natürlich von eben dieser Überschrift ersetzt Versionen Bildergalerie Ein Platz für Boxarts und Screenshots Trivia *'Tales of Symphonia' spielt in derselben Welt wie Tales of Phantasia und enthält wie dieses zahlreiche Referenzen an die Nordische Mythologie. Dazu zählen diverse Begriffe wie Niflheim, Ymir oder Heimdall sowie die Darstellung eines Weltenbaumes. Referrenzen #Verlinkungen zu den Seiten, die als Referrenzen genutzt wurden. Kategorie:Games Kategorie:Mothership-Title